


Mara

by ShenanigansEnsue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Does Not Contain Reylo, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Rey receives another vision on the island, but who she meets is completely unexpected.





	Mara

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know what this is. I just had this scene in my head buzzing around for a while and needed to get it out. I don't think it's going to turn into anything more, but if somebody wants to take it and run with it, go for it. Just give me a little credit if you do.

           Rey felt it again.  Her mind began to stretch as the world around her came out of focus and all she could hear was the sound of her own breathing.  Her back stiffened and her hands clench ready for a fight. She wouldn’t be caught off guard again. 

           “Who are you?”

           She blinked.  It wasn’t the voice she had been expecting.  It was smaller, lighter, and obviously much younger.  

           She turned toward the voice and saw a little girl, sitting on a bed, staring up at her.  She couldn’t have been more than five or six.  Her long black hair contrasted against her pale skin and light eyes, making her appear as a ghost in the surrounding darkness.  

           “What are you doing in my room?” the girl asked.

           “I don’t know,” Rey answered.

           She looked around, hoping to find some clue as to where the girl could possibly be, but it was the same as all her other visions had been.  All she could really see was her.  Rey looked back at the girl, as her mind began to fill with questions.

           “What’s your name?” she asked.

           The girl looked at her warily, but it was obvious her own curiosity was overriding any fear she might have had.

           “Mara,” she said.  “What’s yours?”

           She didn’t answer right away as she ran the name over in her mind. Nothing came of it.  Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling she had seen the girl somewhere before.

           “I’m Rey,” she said, kneeling down to her level. “Can you tell me where you are?”

           Mara’s brow furrowed at the question, pouting slightly as if insulted by how obvious the answer was.

           “In my room.  Where are you?”

           “Far away,” Rey answered.   “Where is your room?”

           “On the ship.  The big one.”

           Rey stomach twisted unpleasantly as a cold feeling of dread started to fill her.  She looked over the girl once more, finally taking note of her black attire, and the dark sheets of the bed she sat on.

           “Are you –”

           “I can hear the ocean,” Mara cut in.

           Rey’s eyes widened, momentarily losing the ability to speak.  

          “Are you by the ocean?” the girl asked. “I’ve never seen it.”

           Rey could feel her self starting to regain control, but before she could say anything a new voice entered.

           “Mara? Who are you talking to?”

           Rey froze.  She knew that voice well.

           “She says her name’s Rey,” Mara said.  “She’s nice.”

           She couldn’t see Kylo Ren, but she could feel his eyes move in her general direction.  She turned back to Mara, a panic filling her.

           “You need to hide,” Rey said quickly.  “Run and hide, and get as far away from him as you can.”

           Mara stared at her looking confused, and a little hurt.

           “It’s only Papa.”

            And just like that, the girl was gone.  

           Rey snapped back to the island, the ocean waves crashing into her ears as she regained her breath.  

          What had she just seen?

* * *

           Kylo Ren stared at the empty space between his daughter’s bed and the wall as the presence vanished into the air.  His mind raced as he tried to process exactly what had just happened fighting off the fear clenching at his heart.

           “She’s gone,” Mara said, sounding a little disappointed.

           Her voice brought him back to the present.  Immediately he knelt in front of her, looking her over carefully.  

           “Are you alright,” he asked gently.  

           Mara gave him an odd look, but nodded her a yes.

           Some of the tension in his shoulder’s lifted and he let out a sigh of relief.  

          She had only just been starting to show her force abilities and still had little control over them.  A connection of that distance should had killed her, but it was obvious whatever force was connecting him and Rey was also linking her to Mara.  It also meant the force was stronger than he previously thought.

          “Papa? Is something wrong?” she asked.

          Kylo didn’t need to be strong in the force to sense her fear. His heart twist at the thought and his expression softened as he gave her an assuring smile, hoping she would believe it.

          “Nothing’s wrong,” he said.

          She didn’t seem to completely believe it, but it was enough for her to no longer be afraid as she was.  That was enough.

          “The woman you were talking to,” he continued, “what did she say?”

          Mara gave a small shrug.

          “Just that her name was Rey.  She kept asking me where I was.”

          Kylo felt a strong relief wash over him.  Mara didn’t know anything, at least nothing he or Snoke didn’t already know.  She wouldn’t be pulled in further than she needed to.  At least for the moment.

          “If you see her again, I need you to tell me and nobody else. Promise?” he said sternly.

          She nodded, although it was clear she didn’t completely understand why.  Then again, what six-year-old would?

          “I promise.”

          Kylo felt his heart twist again before taking the girl in his arms and holding her close.  He knew he couldn’t keep her safe forever, but he had to try. The day was coming soon where he would have to make a choice.  He just hoped that when the time came, he would be strong enough to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
